Alyson Winchester: Season of Lies
by WaywardDaughter18
Summary: Sometimes it's okay when The Winchesters lie. Sometimes it's not. Alyson doesn't know the difference, and she can't seem to stop lying about everything. Her father comes up with a consequence to help her stop. Same AU as "The Adventures of Alyson Winchester". Contains spanking of child and teen; If You Don't Like It, Don't Read It.
1. Lies of Omission

****AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hello Dear Readers! If this is your first time reading one of my fanfics, please check out my page for more stories with Alyson Winchester. The main story is called 'The Adventures of Alyson Winchester', and there is now a sequel called 'Winchester Interrupted: The Further Adventures of Alyson Winchester'. There are also several short stories about Aly at different ages.****

 ** **You know that excitement you get when you see that there's a new chapter published of your favorite fic? Writers feel that same happiness and excitement when they see that they've got reviews from readers. So please, think about leaving reviews and comments for your favorite fanfic writers, and appreciate what they do for you. They are taking time out of their busy lives to write and publish a fic for you to read, for free, out of their own love of the characters or the show/movie/book or just a love of writing. Give them some love back- it will encourage them. They deserve it, and they need it, and they will appreciate it.****

 **CONTENT WARNING: This story takes place over several week's time, and Aly gets spanked more than once, including a couple times with a hairbrush. Sam gets spanked with a belt.**

 **Thank you to Molli3 for the help with editing and whatnot. This is for those of you who wanted stern, strict Winchesters- you know who you are! I hope this fits the bill!**

Aly: 9 years old, Sam: 17 years old, Dean: 21 years old

 **CHAPTER 1. LIES OF OMISSION**

"Go in and take something!" Shelly said encouragingly with a mischievous grin. "It's your turn!"

"No, I ain't gonna do it," Joey shook his head stubbornly.

The door of the Gas-n-Sip opened and the manager came out, "You kids need to get outta here," he pointed at a sign that said _'No loitering'._ The late afternoon sun gleamed off of the patches of bald head we could see through his comb-over. "You know what that means? It means no hanging around someplace not buying anything. Either come into the store and buy something, or leave."

"We got a right to be here!" Joey argued, stepping forward bravely.

"No ya don't, kid. This is _my_ property and there's laws against loitering. I can call the police on ya," The man put his hands on his hips and frowned at all of us.

Shelly rolled her eyes and tossed her head, making her messy ponytail flip. "Fine. Let's _go,_ guys," she said disdainfully. We started to follow her off of the sidewalk in front of the store and I heard the door chime as the manager shuffled back inside.

"Grumpy old coot, he's worse than my grand-dad," Will muttered. It was getting cooler as the sun set, and our shadows got longer as we walked the two blocks back to our neighborhood. School had been in session for a couple of weeks now, and we had taken to hanging out at certain kids' houses after getting off of the bus. Shelly had suggested that we go to the Gas-n-Sip to get snacks, she said that her parents never had enough stuff to eat when she got home from school.

The next day we were back. We bought Slushies and stood outside by the dumpster in the parking lot. I got blue raspberry and everyone else got cola flavored, but Sam said I can only have cola as a treat because it had caffeine. The manager wasn't there, but the clerk, who was an older man, watched us with one raised eyebrow as we filled the cups and brought them to the counter.

I heard the familiar rumble of the engine before I saw it. My brother's car pulled into the lot and I watched him get out and start filling the gas tank before entering the store.

"I hope he doesn't see me," I whispered, stepping back to stand between Shelly and Patty.

He walked out, put a plastic bag on the passenger seat and then finished with the pump. He glanced around and I saw him noticing the group of kids I was with, and then I felt an anxious pang in my stomach as I saw him recognizing me- I wasn't supposed to be here.

"Aly?" his question was unsure while he peered at our group, stepping towards us, _"Aly?!"_ he was definitely sure it was me now, "What the hell kid?" he asked angrily, "What are you doing here?"

I raised my cup, "We were thirsty, we got Slushies."

"Get in the car, you're going home," he growled with a scowl on his face.

"But Dean-"

"Now!" He spun on his heel and stalked over to the car.

I followed him over and he took the cup out of my hand, tossing it in the trash can.

"Hey!" I protested.

"That blue shit is not going in my Baby, you'll get it on everything."

I huffed at him and slammed the door after sliding onto the back seat.

Dean turned around and glowered at me, "Alyson, what in the _hell_ are you doing? You're supposed to be at a friend's house, not running around the neighborhood!"

"I wasn't 'running around'! We- we come here and get stuff to eat!"

"Oh, you've done this more than once? _Great._ Just _great."_ He started the car and eased it out of the lot.

"What's the big deal?"

"The deal _is,_ that you're sneaking off to do this without asking for permission or telling me about it! Are you one of those kids that're stealing stuff all the time?"

There was talk all over the neighborhood about kids that were going in and stealing from the store, but no one was sure who it was, and no one would own up to anything either.

I blushed, "No!"

He looked at me sternly for a long moment in the rear-view mirror, "You sure about that?" I squirmed on my seat, "We're going to have a talk about this when we get home."

"A talk? Why?" I asked nervously, I wasn't sure if he meant the regular kind of talking with our mouths, or the kind of 'talk' that involved his hand and my butt.

"Are you supposed to be walking around going to the Gas-n-Sip without asking permission? You told me you were going to a friend's house. You've been lying."

"I have not!"

"It's called a lie of omission, little girl."

"No it's not!" I insisted.

"I'm not going to argue with you about this any longer," Dean snapped, as he pulled up to the curb of the small house we were renting.

As soon as we walked into the living room, Sam came up to me with a piece of paper in his hand. "Do you have something you want to tell me?" he asked me in a stern voice.

"Uh... about what?"

"Your library books?"

"Uh, no?" I was confused.

He shook the piece of paper at me, "This is a letter from the library- you owe $13.75 for a book that's over due by three weeks! You told me that you had found all of them!"

"Well I thought I had!" I protested, looking to the side.

Sam stepped closer to me, narrowing his eyes, "Aly, you are _such_ a bad liar. You have _always_ been a bad liar, and I _know_ when you are lying. And you're lying _now."_

"I am _not!"_ I said defensively.

I hadn't been able to find the book, but I hadn't told him that, I had lied and said I had returned all of them.

"Yeah, you are. And I'm disappointed in you, that you would lie about this. Come here." Sam pulled me over to the armchair and sat down, bringing me over his lap in one quick movement. I tried to get up off of his lap, panicking- Sam rarely spanked me! But he pushed me and held me down with his huge hand on my back, and then his other huge hand was coming down on my bottom, quick, sharp spanks.

I burst into tears, wailing, "Saaaamm! I'm sorrryyy!"

Then just as quickly, the spanking was over, and he stood me up in front of him.

He was frowning at me. "Don't lie to me about your books," he said sternly.

"No, Sam," I hiccuped, my chest heaving.

"Guess where I found her," Dean said, and Sam gave him a questioning look.

"Over at the Gas-n-Sip, with the neighborhood kids. She's been going over there with them, instead of being at that girl's house like she told us."

Sam's frown deepened as he looked at me again, and I felt myself blushing.

"I didn't lie about that either!" I exclaimed hotly, "I didn't say _anything!"_ I started to back away from my brothers, closer to the end of the hallway, to be able to escape to my room.

"And that's why it's called a lie of omission, young lady," Sam told me, "It's when you deliberately leave something out."

"And it's _still_ a lie," Dean came over to me quickly, pulling me towards him and bringing his hand down on my already sore bottom in a flurry of hard swats.

"Oww, Deeeeann," I whined, starting to cry harder. He let my arm go, but took my chin and made me look up at him.

"You know how I feel about lying, and if Dad were here, you'd get worse, because he feels the same way. _Don't- lie- to- us."_ Dean bit the last four words out slowly and released his hold on my chin.

"That's s'posed to make me feel better?" I grumped, rubbing my stinging rear end. "I just got spanked by both my brothers!"

Sam chuckled. "Come here, Alybug," he beckoned me, and I walked cautiously over to him. This time he pulled me to sit on his lap, and he put his arms around me.

"No more lying, huh?" he said softly, rubbing the back of my head, "We want to be able to trust you and know that you're going to do the right thing."

"Okay, Sammy," I sniffled, snuggling into his flannel.

After we had finished eating dinner, Dean pushed his plate back and set his eyes on me, saying firmly, "We need to talk."

"About what?"

"About you, and what's been going on. You're not allowed to hang out with those kids anymore."

"But Deeeeean, who' m I s'posed to play with then?"

"You'll just have to find someone else. Or stay here," he reasoned.

"I don't _want_ to stay here!" I said sulkily.

"Well, you aren't going to be around those kids," his voice dropped a notch and his face got serious.

"Can I still go to the circle and hang out there? If I promise to not go anywhere else? _Pleeeeease?"_ I begged. The circle was what the kids called the cul-de-sac.

Dean looked at Sam, "Well..." he said after a moment, "I guess. But I'm telling you, little girl, I come down to the circle and I don't see you, you're gonna have trouble sitting the next couple of days after I'm done with you. You got that?" He leaned towards me, looking me in the eyes intently.

I squirmed on my chair. "Okay, Dean," I said, scooting my chair back to get up from the table.

"Wait," Dean said to me, "We're going to have to figure out some sort of chores list for you to do to pay back that money that you owe for the library fine."

"Not fair!" I protested.

"That's fair, Aly," Sam agreed, "I'll put together a list of chores, and you need to do at least one thing every day. Each chore will be worth a different amount."

"Great," I muttered, "My life is just gonna be chores and homework."

"Well, you do the crime, ya gotta do the time," Dean gave me a lop-sided grin, "You can start by clearing the table and cleaning up the kitchen."

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

When I got older, I learned to recognize that someone like Shelly was a "Bad Girl", also known as "Bad News", and I knew to stay away from her. But being the naive 9 year old that I was, I thought she was cool and sassy. She stole things from the Gas-n-Sip and probably other places as well, she cheated on tests and schoolwork, and she stole things like her Dad's beer and her Mom's cigarettes.

We'd meet on the side of her house, behind some bushes, and she'd show us whatever she had taken that day. If it was candy she might let us each have a piece. She'd passed around a can of beer last week and I had refused- I was around it enough to know that I didn't like the way it smelled, and Dean had let me have a little taste of his once, and it was gross.

This time she had a cigarette. It was long and thin and she said that her mom smoked "menthols", whatever that was. She lit it with a little pink plastic lighter that she said was her sister's, and she took the first puff. She waved the smoke away, and held it out.

"Next?" she said, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

Will took it and cautiously held it up to his lips. Shelly laughed at him. "You didn't even inhale, you big baby!" she laughed, "Pass it on!"

Carly was next. She took it, and put it up to her lips, and then took a deep breath. She coughed so hard the cigarette flew out of her mouth, and landed on the ground. Shelly picked it up while everyone laughed, and then Carly leaned over, her face green, and threw up. Everyone kept laughing, but now it sounded nervous.

I looked across at Will, who was now staring behind me with a look of horror on his face.

I felt a hand on my arm, and then someone was turning me around. Everyone else ran away.

My mouth went dry and my heart fell into my stomach as I stared up into the face of my big brother.

"Dean."

He didn't answer me, just kept walking, dragging me behind him.

 _"Dean."_

He didn't even look back at me. My short legs stumbled, trying to keep up with his longer legs, walking in angry strides to our house.

 _"DEAN!"_ I said louder, throwing my weight backwards and trying to get him to slow down, or stop, or even look at me.

He did stop, and he whirled to face me, leaning down so that his face was right in mine. His eyes snapped green fire at me.

"Shut. Your. Mouth," he said in a deadly voice, "I don't want to hear anything from you right now," he turned, and started to walk.

I dug my feet in, and he spun again.

"Alyson I swear to God I will spank you right here on the street-" he said angrily.

I gulped loudly, and stopped struggling.

He pulled me into our house, into the living room, and turned me, letting me go, but he was leaning down into my face again.

"Did you try it?" his eyes searched mine, flicking back and forth.

"No! No, I didn't, _I swear!"_ I said, pleading with him.

"You smell like it though," he straightened up, and folded his arms. "What did I tell you about the circle," he asked me.

"Uh-" I tried to remember what he had said.

"I told you that you weren't to hang out with those kids any more. I told you you could go there as long as you stayed in the circle."

"But I _was_ \- I mean, I didn't go into anyone's house-"

He over-rode me, talking louder- "I told you that if I went to the circle and didn't see you there, that you were going to have trouble sitting after I was done with you. Do you remember that now?"

"Oh," I said, feeling a nervous pang in my belly, "Yeah. But Dean, I swear-"

He turned and walked away from me, raking his hands through his hair, "You know what, Aly, save it," he said bitterly, "I've had just about enough of you."

"What?" I was stung.

"You know how Dad and I feel about lying, hell, it's practically a Winchester Law that _we don't lie to each other,_ and you've _already_ gotten in trouble for it, and here you are doing it _again!"_

"I didn't lie!" I exclaimed hotly.

He turned towards me. "You're hanging out with kids I told you not to, and you're doing the wrong thing. That is sneaking, little girl, and that is a form of lying. And I don't like it," He came up to me, "And the smoking is just plain wrong."

"Dean, I _didn't_ smoke!" I protested.

 _"You shouldn't be hanging around kids that do either!"_ he exploded, "You're not even 10 years old, for Christ's sake!"

I flinched back at his anger.

"What should you have done?" his intense gaze bored in to me.

"I don't –I don't know!"

"You should have come right home and told me!"

"What? I can't do that, it's like tattling!"

"If a kid is doing the wrong thing, you need to leave. And that's that. No worrying about getting them in trouble or tattling or if they'll get mad. All you have to worry about is yourself and your own butt. And right now, your butt is about to get spanked."

"Dean-"

He took my arm, and led me over to the sofa. He sat down, and stood me in front of him, holding on to my wrist.

"I do _not_ like how you've been keeping things from me, little girl. And the fact that you were hanging around a kid who was smoking- that _pisses me off_ beyond belief. So you're _gonna_ get a spanking, and you're _gonna_ have trouble sitting when I'm done with you."

He pulled me towards him and tears filled my eyes as he turned me over his lap. His hand started to fall and I burst into tears as my bottom began to sting.

"Please Dean I'm sorry I won't go out of the circle any more I won't hang out with Shelly I won't do anything bad like that again please I'm sorryyyyy-" I wailed as he spanked me.

I felt him trying to pull my shorts down, but he couldn't. I had had a growth spurt recently, and all my pants and shorts were too tight. He stood me up in front of him, and then popped the button and undid the zipper. I grabbed his wrists and looked at him imploringly.

"Deeeeaaaaann," I whimpered as he tugged at the waistband.

"Let go, Aly," he growled, pushing my hands away as I tried to grab at him. He peeled my shorts down and my underpants came with them, and then he tipped me back over his lap.

The cool air in the house blew across my hot bottom, and I cringed.

"Dean!" I cried out, in a panic, "I'm sor-" and then I howled as he brought his hand down on my bare bottom for the first time.

"If I _ever_ find out you _were_ smoking, or I ever even _catch_ you around another cigarette, this spanking will seem like a walk in the park," he snapped as he continued to spank me, "And you are _done,_ little girl," he said, "Done going to the circle and done hanging out with those kids. I don't trust them and I don't know if I can trust you now."

Hearing him say that hurt my feelings, and that made me cry even harder than I already was. He was already angry with me, and now he didn't trust me. The fight went out of me and I slumped over his lap and just cried. He didn't say anything else as his hand continued descending, the sound of the smacks echoing off the walls of the room.

When he stopped spanking, my bottom was on fire and my face was drenched with tears. He stood me in front of him again and pulled my shorts and underpants up as I winced. He glared at me, his jaw still tight with anger.

"Never again, little girl," he ground out.

"No, D-dean," I sobbed, and I threw my arms around him. Only then, did he take me into his arms and hold me.

"I'm suh- sorry, Dean," my chest hitched as I spoke, "I w-won't b-be bad like that any—any more. D-do you trust me?" I looked up at him. He shifted me on his lap.

"I don't know, Aly. You've been lying so much lately and this is kinda the last straw. You're really going to have to watch your behavior and show us that you've changed and stop all the lies."

I leaned my head on his chest and sobbed- I wasn't used to this, Dean being so upset with me and not trusting me. I didn't know what I could do to gain his trust back. I felt guilty because of all the lies, and now that Dean had called me on it I felt ashamed. I didn't know why I was lying so much, or how to stop.


	2. Little White Lies

**CHAPTER 2. LITTLE WHITE LIES**

Daddy had come back from a successful hunt, and had taken us out for dinner at the local pizza parlor. A neighbor walked up to the booth, and he and Daddy shook hands as they greeted each other.

"I've been out of town, what's been happening?" Daddy asked him.

"Well, I wanted to let you know, the Neighborhood Watch is going to be having a meeting soon. You'll get a flyer in the mailbox."

"Is the meeting for something specific?" Daddy looked up at him, raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, there's been a rash of thefts and, I guess you'd call it mischief, in the neighborhood," Mr. Russell said, "Trash cans being tipped over, hoses being turned on full blast in the middle of the night, that sort of thing. Also stuff being stolen out of people's cars. And there's been a lot of theft at the Gas-n-Sip as well."

Daddy shook his head. "Do they have any idea who's behind it?"

"Not sure, but we're going to be discussing everything at the meeting. I hope you can be there."

"I'll try," Daddy said, and they nodded at each other, and Mr. Russell walked away.

I looked up to find Sam and Dean both watching me closely. I involuntarily gulped, and stared down at the table, stirring my drink with my straw.

"Anything you want to say, Alyson?" Dean asked casually. Too casually.

Daddy looked at him, and then turned to look at me.

"No," I said in a small voice.

"Dean?" Daddy said, looking at him again, "Want to tell me what's going on here?"

"Aly was hanging out with some of the neighborhood kids before," Sam said, "She had told us she was going to one of their houses, but they were really sneaking off to the Gas-n-Sip."

"And that was right after stuff started to go missing on a regular basis," Dean chimed in.

"Alyson Elisabeth, what do you have to say for yourself?" Daddy asked, and his tone was stern.

I shrank down in my seat before I was even aware that I was doing it, and I knew that would make me look guilty. I glanced up at Daddy and then over at my brothers.

"I—I- all we did was go there and get slushies! And some candy!"

"Where'd you get the money?" Dean leaned forward, watching me.

"Well, uh, Patty usually bought us stuff. She said her Dad always gives her 20 dollars a week, just to piss her Mom off, and she always buys candy and junk with it."

"And is that _all_ that you guys would do while you were there?" Dean's eyes bored into mine intently.

"Uh- yes!" I protested, aware that my voice shook. I tried not to shrink down any more. I didn't want them to think I was lying or covering for anyone- even though I was.

Daddy turned his body towards me in the booth, and looked down at me. "Young lady, if I find out that you were stealing, I am going to blister your butt. You know better than that, and I'm not having any of my kids get into that sort of trouble."

I glanced up at him briefly, my mouth dry, stirring my drink again aimlessly.

"Alyson. Look at me, eyes here," he said sternly, and I had to force my head up to look at his face.

"Did. You. Steal?" he asked point-blank.

I made myself not blink. "No! No, Daddy, I swear!" I said.

He continued to look at me, his dark brown eyes flicking back and forth between mine.

"All right," he said after what seemed like forever, "I believe you," He shifted his body in the booth, and I let out my breath.

"Dean Winchester!"

We all turned at the angry, loud voice. A girl wearing a waitress's apron stalked over to the table and stood there, hands on hips, chewing gum furiously. "What the hell, man? You cancelled on me, tellin' me your kid sister was sick, and then I hear you was out with Brandi Peterman?"

Dean looked up at her and smiled. "It's not like that, sweetheart-" he said smoothly, reaching for her. She jerked away from him.

"I'm not your sweetheart, you jackass!" she glared at him, "Nobody two-times me!"

Dean slid out of the booth, glancing back at us. "C'mon, let's go talk," he put his hand on her back, and led her towards the front of the restaurant. They left.

"What was that about?" I asked, "What's two-time mean?"

"It's when a person is dating two people at once," Sam explained to me.

"But Dean dates lots of girls at the same time!"

"I know, but...not all of them know that."

Dean slid into the booth just then. "I took care of things," he said confidently.

Daddy raised his eyebrows at Dean. "Oh really? And how did you do that? More lies?"

I stared at Dean, realization dawning. "You- you lied to her! You told her I was home sick, and you had to take care of me, so you couldn't go with her! But you were out with someone else!"

"A little white lie," Dean waved his hand, and took a sip of his soda.

"That's not fair!" I cried, "How come _you_ can tell lies and it's okay, but when _I_ tell lies, I get in trouble!"

"Because little white lies are about unimportant things. She's already over it, and we're gonna go out next week," Dean explained.

"It's still not _fair!"_ I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

Daddy looked at me and then at Dean. "Aly got in trouble for lying?" he asked.

Sam looked uncomfortable. "Yeah, she told me she had returned all her library books and there's one still out, and she owes money now."

"And she told me she was hanging out at Shelly's house, when really, a bunch of them were going over to the Gas-n-Sip. And _then,_ after I told her she could only go and hang out in the circle, and not go in anyone's house, I found her with a group of kids, in a side yard, passing around a cigarette," Dean said.

Daddy turned to me again, and his face was angry. "What were you doing traipsing all over the neighborhood like that? Do you realize how unsafe that is? Your brothers didn't know what you were doing or where you were! If something had happened to you..."

"But it didn't, Daddy!" I protested.

"I am not happy about this at all, young lady," Daddy growled, "You do _not_ lie to me or your brothers. I can't trust you if you lie, and we all have to be able to trust each other."

He looked at me. "New rule: from now on, when you lie, you're going to get a spanking with the hair brush, on the bare, the same number of swats as your age. Is that clear?"

"N-nine?" I asked, swallowing uneasily. Normally, I got a couple swats added at the end of a spanking, when I had done something particularly bad.

"Maybe that will help you remember how much I dislike lying, and it will make you take it seriously. You are _going_ to stop lying, Alyson."

"Yes sir," I said, and I meant it. I did _not_ want to get into any more trouble about lying.

Then he leaned forward. "A _cigarette?_ " he asked, "Young lady, did you smoke?" and his voice was that deeper growl that he got when he was mad.

I gulped. "N-no, Da-"

He leaned evern further forward and got in my face. "If-I-ever-find-out-you-were-smoking-sitting-comfortably-will-become-a-distant-memory," he gritted out from between clenched teeth. He was glaring at me and I had to look down after a long moment, "Is-that-clear?"

"Y-yes, s-sir," I nodded at my hands in my lap.

"Alyson. Look at me."

I slowly raised my head and looked at him again.

"If I find out you _were_ lying about stealing or smoking, you will be one _very_ sorry little girl when I'm through with you. You understand me?"

"Y-yes sir."

He waited for a long moment, holding my gaze with his. "Got anything to tell me?"

"N-no s-sir."

He straightened up. "Then let's go home. I think we're done here."

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

I was "confined to quarters" for the night. That meant I had to stay in my room, and could only come out to use the bathroom. No dinner, no reading at bedtime. And tonight, I was getting a spanking with the hairbrush at bedtime, for lying. Even though I knew that I would get a serious consequence for telling lies, I couldn't seem to help myself, and the lies just kept coming.

Dean and Sam had come up with a chore chart for me to "work off" my library debt. All week long I had been placating them, telling them, "I'm busy right now, I'll get to it later," or, "Yeah, I did it when you weren't here." and now I had been found out- I hadn't done any chores at all.

They had confronted about not doing my chores, and then I'd had to spend the day doing everything I had put off all week, and then been sent to my room.

There was a knock on the door, and I sat up and called, "Come in."

Daddy came into the room and closed the door. He had the hairbrush in his hand, and he came over and sat down on the bed. He set it next to him, and motioned to me.

"Come here," he said. I got off the bed and went to stand in front of him.

"I'm very disappointed in you," he said. "I don't like that you're lying so much, and I'm _going_ to put a stop to it. You will _not_ lie any more, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," I said quietly.

"You're going to do your chores when you're supposed to, and you're going to be honest about it."

"Yes sir," I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"You're grounded to the house for the next week, no playing outside after school. You come straight home, do your homework, and then your chores."

"Okay. I mean yes sir."

"Come here," he patted his thigh, and I walked over to him and laid myself over his lap. He lifted me over so that my torso was on the bed, and I clutched the bedspread in my hands. My stomach twisted with nerves- this was the first time I was going to get spanked for lying with the hairbrush according to the new rule.

The spanking began, and in no time I was crying. When every inch of my bottom was stinging, he pulled my pajama bottoms and underpants down.

"Hand me the hairbrush," he said.

I glanced back at him. "Daddy-" I protested.

"Do I need to add more to the 9 you're already getting?" he asked sternly.

"N-no," I said, and I reached over and picked it up. I turned back, offering it to him, and he took it from me. I saw him raise it, and turned quickly back to the bed and hid my head in the covers. A second later it smacked my bottom, and I yelped. Daddy paused a moment between each swat, and I cried out each time the brush landed. The swats were light and stinging, not as hard as when I got a few tacked on the end of a spanking. Still, I was crying a lot harder when the spanking was over. He put the brush back on the bed, and then lifted me up into his arms.

"I'm s-sorry, Daddy," I sobbed into his flannel chest.

"I want the lying to stop, is that clear?" He rubbed my back.

"Yes, sir," I sobbed. He held me until I was calm, and then he tucked me into bed, on my stomach.

He carried the hairbrush over to the dresser, and set it down there. "I want this to stay here, as a reminder to you to behave, and not lie. Understand?"

"Yes, Daddy," I said.

He turned off the overhead light and shut the door quietly. I laid in bed, feeling my bottom stinging, and wiped my eyes again. Why couldn't I stop telling lies? I raised my head and looked across the room at the dresser, and in the low light of my nightlight I could see the hairbrush. I already hated it. I hoped I could stop lying, I didn't want to ever have to get another spanking with it.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

I was putting my shoes on to leave for school Monday when Dean came out to the living room dressed in his suit.

"Sammy's going to pick you up from school today, Dad and I have a case the next town over, we'll be gone for a day or two," Dean told me, adjusting his tie. He fiddled with it and then pulled it out of the knot. "Damn I hate these things," he muttered, and walked back into the bathroom.

Daddy came out to the living room, also wearing a suit, and holding his duffle. The contrast between the fancy suit and his worn olive-green bag was funny, and I laughed.

"How come you guys are wearing suits?" I asked him.

"Dean, do you have your badge?" Daddy called down the hall.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom, his hands still at his neck. "Yeah, it's in the inside pocket of the weapons duffle," he replied.

"Badge? What, are you pretending to be policemen?" I looked up at Daddy, laughing again. "Policemen don't wear fancy suits!"

"FBI agents," Daddy told me, "We need to talk to the police, so we're pretending to be FBI."

I stared up at him, coming to a realization. "But- but that's lying!" I crossed my arms over my chest as Dean walked out of the bathroom.

I looked from Daddy to Dean. "How come it's okay for _you guys_ to lie, and it's not okay for _me?"_ I was outraged.

"Because, short stuff, this is for a job," Dean said, coming over to me and tweaking my nose.

"But—it's still lying, and lying is bad!"

"Not all lies are bad-" Dean started to say.

"We have to—tell untruths so that we can figure out what's really going on. When something supernatural happens most people don't believe, so they cover the facts up with falsehoods and make-believe. We have to get in there and tease out the facts from all of that, and sometimes in order to do that, we have to lie." Daddy explained.

I frowned. "Then- then if it's okay for you to lie, it should be okay for _me_ to lie too!"

"Nope," Dean leaned down and straightened the laces on his shoes.

"Why not?"

"Because when _you_ lie, it benefits you only. Like if you lie about not doing your chores, that's so that you can get away with it. When _we_ lie, it's to help people."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

"Really, it is, Aly," Dean insisted, "We save people's lives sometimes when we get the proper information."

"All right, we need to go," Daddy said, "Do you have your duffle?"

"Already in the trunk," Dean said, "Come here," he said to me, and I went to him and hugged him.

"Behave yourself for Sam," Daddy told me. I walked over and hugged him, and he gave me one of his big bear hugs that he always gave before he left on a hunt. He kissed the top of my head, and they went out to the car.


	3. Truth and Consequences

**CHAPTER 3. TRUTH AND CONSEQUENCES**

I heard the doorbell ring, and then a couple of minutes later Sam called to me, "Aly, could you come out here?"

I walked out to the living room. Mr. Russell and Mr. Marshall stood there with Sam. They all looked at me.

"Alyson, do you know anything about who's been stealing from the Gas-n-Sip?" Sam asked me.

I looked up at him, and then at the others. I could feel my face get hot and knew I was blushing.

"Aly," Sam said in a serious voice, and his face had that same look as when he'd scolded me about the library fines. I didn't want to get into any more trouble, and I didn't want Sam to be disappointed again, and I didn't want them to say that they couldn't trust me again. It was time to come clean about all this.

"I, uh, I- it wasn't me, honest!" I exclaimed.

"We know that, hon," Mr. Marshall said, "We just want to know if you knew who it was."

"Uh—how-how do you know?" I asked suspiciously. I looked at the men and Sam, who were all watching me.

Mr. Marshall showed me a black and white photo of the inside of the Gas-n-Sip, of a girl putting something inside her jacket. It looked like Shelly but her head was partly turned away. "There's finally photo evidence, but we're not 100 percent positive who this is."

"Well, uh, it was, uh..." I looked down at my feet, "It was, uh, Shelly, and, uh, Will." I said. I glanced up, "Shelly would try to get everyone else to take stuff but mostly kids told her no."

"Which kids were stealing?" Mr. Russell asked.

"I only saw Shelly and Will, she tried to get Joey and Patty and me to, but we all said no."

Mr. Marshall nodded. "Good."

I looked up at Sam, who was still watching me, but I couldn't tell what his expression was. "You-you believe me?" I asked.

"Yes," Mr. Russell nodded too, "My kids said the same thing."

I exhaled. "Oh," I said quietly.

"Well, thank you, Alyson," Mr. Marshall put the photo back into his jacket pocket. "You helped us out here."

"What- what's going to happen?" I asked, "To—to Shelly? And Will?" Shelly had mentioned something recently about overhearing her parents talking about buying a paddle.

Mr. Marshall and Mr. Russell glanced at each other. "That's for...their parents and Mr. Randall to decide," Mr. Russell said.

"Thank you, Sam," Mr. Marshall held out his hand, and Sam shook it. Sam let them out, and then closed the door hard and turned the deadbolt.

I turned to walk back to my room, feeling relieved that the truth was finally out. I didn't have to hide any of that any more.

"And where do you think you're going?" Sam said, and his voice was hard.

I stopped and turned to look at him. I'd never heard him use that voice before. "What- what's wrong, Sammy?" I asked.

"What's wrong? _What's wrong?_ What's _wrong_ is that you've been lying this _whole time,_ young lady."

I cringed when he called me young lady, and my stomach twisted, because Sam only ever called me that when he was angry with me. And boy did he look angry now.

"I- I didn't lie-"

He sighed angrily and rolled his eyes. "Yes you have, Aly, a lie of omission, remember? Where you know something is wrong and you don't say anything about it? This has been going on for _weeks_ , Alyson, almost a month, and Mr. Randall has been at his wit's end trying to figure things out! And all this time you knew, and you could have said something, and you chose not to!"

He walked over to the couch. "Come here, Alyson," he said in a low voice.

"Wh-why?" I was suddenly suspicious.

"Because you deserve a spanking for this, and I'm going to spank you, and because I told you to! Now get over here!" He pointed next to him, like Daddy did with me, like Dean did with me.

His hazel eyes were dark and his jaw twitched.

"But Saaaam-" I whined.

"Aly, _now,"_ he said, and the hard voice was back.

Tears filled my eyes. "Please, Sam-"

"Do I need to start counting?" His voice was loud. He had never counted before, that was a Daddy thing, a Dean thing!

"No, you don't have to count!" I said tearfully, and I hurried over to him.

He sat down on the edge of the sofa and then he was pulling me over his tall knees. My feet dangled in the air and I grabbed on to his calf for balance. I was already crying, I hated when Sam spanked me- and I knew I'd upset him and disappointed him, again.

He put his hand on my back, holding me down, and then his huge paw smacked my bottom for the first time.

"Please Sam I'm sorry!" I wailed, crying harder as he spanked me a couple more times.

I was expecting it to be over, that was how Sam spanked me, a few quick swats and he'd let me up. This time, though, he didn't. His humongous hand kept falling, and because it covered most of my rear end, my whole butt was stinging in no time at all.

"You do not lie to me, to any of us," Sam said sternly, "I'm _very_ disappointed in you, Aly, that you've lied about the library books, you've lied about your chores, you've lied about the kids you were hanging out with, and now this! You've been lying about this for _weeks!_ You should be ashamed of yourself!"

I wailed again, wordlessly. I _was_ ashamed. I felt horrible and guilty because Sam was so upset with me. So much for telling the truth.

"When Dad gets back you're going to tell him about this," Sam said decisively. He stopped spanking me.

"Noooo!" I whimpered.

 _"Yes,"_ he said in that hard voice, "He's going to find out anyway, but you're going to tell him that you knew, and we'll see what he has to say about it."

"Please, Sam, no, can't we just-"

"Are you suggesting that we keep this from him? Really, Alyson? _Really?"_ he sounded angry again, and he tilted me further forward on his lap and then his hand descended even harder, and I howled as he peppered my bottom with more sharp spanks.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorrrryyyy!" I howled.

"I thought we were done with this, Alyson," he said, holding me over his lap, "I thought that with Dad deciding on your punishment with the hairbrush, that that would be enough to get you to stop lying. But I guess not."

"I—I didn't-" my chest hitched, "I wasn't—trying-to lie," I said miserably, "N-no-one was saying any—anything. E-everyone j-just kinda a-agreed to not s-say any—th-thing."

"I'm guessing that all the kids in the neighborhood are in trouble tonight," Sam said, "When Dad and Dean get back you're going to come clean, and tell Dad _everything._ Is that clear?" he asked sternly.

I sobbed aloud, knowing how angry Daddy was going to be with me. "Y-yes, Sam."

He pulled me up to sit on his lap finally, and I threw my arms around him and cried, feeling relief and guilt flood me. I was relieved to not have to keep holding in the secret about the kids stealing, but I felt awful that I had lied for so long, and that my brother was now upset with me again.

"You're still grounded too," Sam told me, "Straight home from school and in the house all evening. No playing with any of the neighborhood kids."

"Yes, S-sam," I agreed.

"I don't trust any of them and I think they're a bad influence. Maybe if you're not around them, you'll stop lying."

"Okay," I sniffled. I'd agree to anything if it meant that my brothers and father would start trusting me again and wouldn't be angry with me any more.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

I sat on the sofa, Daddy and Dean and Sam all standing in front of me. Daddy and Dean were both frowning, identical expressions of anger on their faces. Sam had just told them about the Gas-n-Sip and the neighbors coming to talk to us.

Daddy put his hands on his hips. "So you _were_ lying this whole time."

I chewed on my lip, feeling myself blush. "It—it wasn't a lie, technically-" I said weakly.

"For crap's sake, Aly, how many times to we have to go through this!" Dean burst out.

Daddy held his hand up. "Dean, stand down, I'm handling this."

"Well, Dad, you're not the only one who's been dealing with her and this—this bullshit! This has been going on for weeks, while you weren't here!" Dean turned to Dad, holding his hand out.

"And you punished her when you caught her in a lie, and now I'm dealing with it." Daddy said reasonably, "And it will be dealt with very shortly," he said sternly, giving me a glare. "Young lady, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I—I'm sorry!" I burst out, not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry for lying, or sorry you got caught?" Dean growled.

I stood up suddenly, feeling angry. "How come you guys can lie and I can't!" I shouted, clenching my fists, "If I get spanked, then you—you all should get spanked too!"

"We already explained the difference to you, about the lying that I do on a case, and about white lies. You shouldn't be lying, because you are a little girl, and I need to be able to trust what you say, and if you lie to me, then I can't. You shouldn't be lying, because I've told you not to. I'm not sure why you're being so stubborn about this, so I'm telling you flat out: No. More. Lying. At. All. Is that clear?" Daddy looked at me sternly.

"Yes," I said sulkily, even though I still didn't quite understand it.

He raised his eyebrows at my tone of voice. "All right, young lady, enough," he pointed to the hallway that led to the bedrooms. "Let's go."

I stood up and walked to my room, Daddy following me.

He stood in the middle of the bedroom, looking around. "Where is the hairbrush?" he asked tersely.

"Uh-" I had hidden it, because I didn't like looking at it.

He walked over to me and stood there looking down at me.

"Alyson Elisabeth Winchester," his voice was quiet and hard, "Look at me. Where. Is. The hairbrush."

I turned my face up to his and looked at his stern eyes for a moment, "I—uh-I don't know," I said, glancing down, "I guess it's lost."

He sighed. "Alyson. You are not a good liar. You have _never_ been a good liar."

"I'm not lying!" I risked a glance at him, and he raised his eyebrows at me.

"Oh, so now you're denying that you're lying to me? The hole you're digging for yourself just gets deeper and deeper, young lady," he crossed his arms, "You have to the count of 10 to "find" the hairbrush. And if you don't, then I guess I'll have to take my belt off, and use that instead."

I gulped.

"One..." he said slowly, "Two...three...four..."

I walked over to the dresser, my face flaming with embarrassemnt. I bent down and opened the bottom drawer, dug around amidst the clothing, and then pulled out the hairbrush. I closed the drawer and then brought it over to him.

He took it from me. "I see," he said. He took my shoulder and turned me towards the bed, then walked us over. He sat down, set the brush beside him, and then pulled me over next to his right thigh. He unsnapped and unzipped my jeans, and then pulled them and my underwear down to my knees.

I knew then that this was going to be bad, starting on the bare.

"Daddyyyy," I whined.

"I've already said what needs to be said," he said simply, and tipped me forward over his knees, and the spanking began. I burst into tears as his hand began to fall. Dad's hard hand spanking your bare butt was just about the worst thing ever.

Then Daddy began to lecture me as he spanked. "I make the rules to keep you safe," he said, "And I expect you to follow those rules. I need to be able to trust that you're going to obey me, and do the right thing. And most importantly, family needs to be able to trust each other. With all the lying you've been doing, I feel like I can't trust you. Things are going to be different now and I'm going to be a lot more strict with you."

"Dad-dyyy," I whined again, my chest hitching.

"You brought this on yourself, young lady. This is it, no more lying and misbehavior. You need to learn to stop and think before you lie, think about how much trouble you're going to be in when you get caught—because I _will_ find out, young lady—and figure out if it's worth it to your rear end."

And then he started to spank me again, turning the glow on my butt into what felt like an inferno. I pleaded and wailed and apologized and kicked my feet, but none of it helped. It felt like I was there over his lap for hours.

He put his hand on my lower back for a moment. My chest was heaving with sobs at this point and I had my arm wrapped around his calf.

"You're getting 9 for lying," he told me, "Plus three extra- for hiding the brush, and then lying about it, and then denying that you lied."

"Daddy I'm sorryyy!" I wailed.

"I thought about doubling it, but I think that would be too much. However, if you continue to lie, Alyson, that is an option that may need to happen."

"Nooo pleeease!"

He leaned over and picked up the brush. The first swat landed on my already tender bottom, and I howled. Did I say that Dad's hand on your bare butt was the worst thing ever? No, the worst thing ever was Dad swatting your already spanked butt with a hard wood brush.

I didn't count- I couldn't keep track of the swats- but all of a sudden, I felt like I just couldn't deal with any more. I twisted, and I jerked my body, and then I had slid off of his lap and was standing there staring at him. He hadn't been expecting that I would move like that, I think, and he hadn't been holding me that tightly.

He stared at me, as if he couldn't believe my audaciousness.

"Get back over here," he growled, and he reached out and yanked me forward. I landed back over his knees with a yelp, and then, instead of the slow, methodical swats he had been giving me, the brush cracked down hard, suddenly and quickly, three times on the lowest part of each cheek. And I shrieked and burst into tears again, kicking my feet.

I felt him move as he set the brush back on the bed.

"The hair brush stays on your dresser, young lady," he said sternly, "If it gets moved again, you _will_ get double. Is that clear?"

"Y-yes s-sir," I sobbed.

"You will _no_ t lie to me, Alyson. You will _stop_ lying, period. I don't care how many times we have to do this."

"M' sorry, Daddy," my chest heaved as I spoke.

He lifted me up, and set me on his thigh. When I winced, because of my sore butt touching his leg, he lifted me in his arms and held me like I was a baby, with one arm around my back and the other under my knees. He cradled me against his chest and I sobbed, clutching his flannel. He held me, stroking my hair with one hand, and murmuring every so often that it was okay now and that he knew I could be a good girl, until I had calmed down.

I vowed to myself to do what he said, to stop and think about what I was going to say, to consider if it would be worth it to lie. I wanted my family to trust me and I didn't want them to be disappointed in me any more. I told myself that I was going to stop lying.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn~ ~

It was a week after the big reveal about the Gas-n-Sip and the stealing, and Daddy had come down hard on me. I was grounded to the house, I had an early bedtime, I had daily chores. My books had been taken away and I wasn't allowed to watch t.v. I had to be respectful at all times, and of course, no lying.

Then there had been the added humiliation of them going through my room and all my stuff. The missing library book had been found and I'd gotten a spanking for that. I'd had to explain that the new book I had was from my teacher- I had won it when we played a game of "Spelling Jeopardy" in class, and Daddy had checked with her about it- and also had to explain that the flower-shaped eraser in my pencil bag was a gift from one of my classmates. I'd gotten spanked a couple of other times but the hairbrush had stayed on the dresser and not been used. I was beginning to think I could actually change and stop lying.

Dean and I came into the house, and I dropped my backpack on the floor.

There was a stack of mail strewn across the coffee table, and on the top was an envelope that had been ripped open and an unfolded official looking document.

Dean picked it up and looked at it, and said, "Oh, shit, Sammy," under his breath.

In the next moment we both heard it, the slight metallic jingle and then the unmistakeable sound of a loud WHAP! and an indrawn breath. It came from the direction of the kitchen, and before I knew it I was running there.

I felt Dean's hand on my shoulder just as I reached the kitchen door, and my eyes took in the scene- Sam was leaning over the kitchen table, gripping the far edge with white knuckles. His pants and underpants bunched around his ankles, somehow making his long legs looks shorter. I caught a glimpse of his reddened butt, before Daddy turned to us and stepped in front of Sam, partly blocking him from our view. Daddy was holding his belt in his hands, folded in half.

"Sammy!" I cried out, and he turned his head from where it had been buried in his arms. Our eyes met, and I could see tear tracks on his cheeks. Then he shook his head slightly, and re-buried his head in his arms.

"Did you know about it?" Daddy demanded, taking a step towards Dean.

"Uh- uh-" Dean stuttered.

"It was during that hunt in Iowa last month, when I was gone for almost two weeks, and I never got a phone call letting me know that one of my sons had had a run in WITH THE POLICE!" Daddy bellowed the last part. I shrank back against Dean.

"Uh, no, sir, I didn't. I- I would have told you, you know-"

"You sure about that?" he asked, looking closely at Dean. "Do you need a turn here after I'm done with Sam?"

"No, sir, I didn't know, God's honest," Dean said.

Daddy huffed. "If I find out that you're covering for your brother, you're going to get it, and then he'll get it again as well, so you think about that."

"Yes sir. I mean, no, I'm not covering, I swear," Dean amended quickly.

"You're dismissed, I need to finish dealing with this," Daddy said, turning back to the table and Sam.

Dean gripped my shoulder and pulled me back, and into the living room again. "C'mon," he said, and took my wrist.

As Dean fumbled with the doorknob, I heard the little jingle of Daddy's belt buckle and then the loud, flat WHAP! again, followed by a small strangled groan.

Dean shook his head, pulling the door open, and we hurried outside, and got into the car. Dean sat for a long moment, and then started the car, sighing and shaking his head.

"What happened?" I asked, "Why was Sammy in trouble?" I asked.

"He got a speeding ticket, and didn't tell Dad. Or me. He didn't pay it, he hid it, and something came in the mail about it today."

Dean drove to the Gas-n-Sip up the road and we went in and he bought me a chocolate bar and a granola bar for Sam.

When we got back into the car he turned to look at me. "See, Aly," he said, "This should be another lesson to you about why you shouldn't lie. Sam doesn't tell lies about anything, but he knew that the ticket was gonna get his butt roasted, so he hid it, which is lying. I don't know if Dad would have belted him if he'd come clean from the start or not, but you can bet that Sammy made it ten times worse on himself by not telling Dad when it happened. And now Sam's probably going to be restricted from hunting for a while too."

When Sam or Dean messed up on a hunt or didn't follow orders, Daddy would do things like ground them from hunting. They'd have to do chores like clean the weapons over and over and make lots and lots of salt rounds, and they'd get stuck at home with me, which I didn't mind. Sam was usually okay with that but Dean would start to get antsy because he enjoyed going on hunts. Dean rarely messed up any more and he never lied to Daddy about anything.

~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~ spn ~ ~

I stood on Patty's front porch awkwardly. She stared down at the ground.

"Well, I gotta go. I mean, we're leaving," I told her.

She looked up at me. "Leaving? Like for good?"

"Yeah," I said.

"How come?" she leaned back against the railing and grimaced.

"For my dad's job, he, uh, moves around a lot," I blushed, because I was lying, but then it was about what Daddy did, and I was _supposed_ to lie about it.

"Oh. Well, see ya."

"Um, not really," I said, and we both laughed. I handed her a plastic bag full of my school textbooks. "Can you take these in to school for me?"

She took the bag from me. "Sure."

I looked at her face, suddenly curious. "Hey, did you get- uh, did your parents, uh, talk to you about the Gas-n-Sip an' the... stealing and all?"

She made a face and then blushed. "Yeah...an' I've been grounded and- stuff ever since 'cause I lied, and then I got in trouble about school too..." she looked up at me, "I can't lie about nothin', my mom always finds out. And boy, when she does-" she stopped and shook her head.

"Yeah, my Dad is the same way," I agreed.

The door opened and her Mom leaned out. "It's time for dinner, young lady," she said.

"Yes ma'am," Patty said, turning to go inside, "See ya, Aly," she said over her shoulder.

I walked off of her porch and down the sidewalk.

As I walked back to the house, I saw Joey dragging a large plastic trash can to the curb in front of his house.

"Bye," I called to him, and he waved.

He walked back to the side door and I noticed his mother standing there with a wooden spoon. "This is the _last time_ you lie about chores," she said to him, and swatted his butt with the spoon as he walked into the house.

I heard him say, "Aww Mom!" and then she called, "Find a corner and plant your nose in it!"

So it wasn't just me who lied about stuff, chores and homework. I walked up the steps of our house and went inside.

"Did you say your good-byes?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," I told him.

"All right, get changed into your pajamas. We're going to be driving through the night," Daddy told me.

"Yes, Daddy," I said, trying to sound agreeable. I changed into my pajamas, checked the little bedroom that I had occupied one last time, and then followed my brothers out to the car.

I climbed into the back seat next to Sam and he handed me a pillow and blanket.

"I'm not tired yet," I said.

"You will be later," he smiled at me.

"We ready to go?" Daddy glanced back at us in the rear- view mirror.

"Yes sir," Sam replied, and I chimed in, "Yes, Daddy."

I looked out the window at the houses as we drove through the neighborhood. I hoped that where ever we ended up next, there were nice kids. I didn't want to end up getting into the kind of trouble I had gotten in this time around.

I looked over at Sam and leaned my head on his shoulder. He was two weeks into his month-long restriction from hunting, and I was enjoying having time with just him and me.

I knew that with this move I had a new chance to behave, a new chance to do the right thing, a new chance to always be honest. And I was going to try my hardest to turn over a new leaf and not lie any more. I had realized that adults could lie, and sometimes they had to lie for jobs and stuff, but when you're a kid it's just not worth it.

I was silently glad that I hadn't gotten into any trouble recently, because being in the Impala for hours on a sore butt was no picnic. I curled up on the seat and pulled the blanket over me, and Sam put his arm around me.


End file.
